This invention relates to an apparatus for producing ultrafine particles of metals, alloys, ceramics, and the like.
Apparatuses for producing ultrafine particles of metals, etc. are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,134. But, in said U.S. patent, a care for making the particle size produced uniform is insufficient and arc energy is not used sufficiently effectively.